vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (CW)
|-|Deathstroke= |-|Slade Wilson= Summary "Slade Wilson (born 1968), codenamed Deathstroke by A.R.G.U.S., is a former member of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service/ASIS unit, the secret mastermind behind the Church of Blood, which he used to recruit individuals for his army, and the mentor-turned-archenemy of Oliver Queen. Slade is also the father of the late Joe Wilson, the potential father of Grant Wilson, and was also very close to Shado before her death, and he was secretly in love with her despite her affections for Oliver. Slade was initially an ally of Oliver on the island, where he taught the shipwrecked playboy the majority of his combat skills (which he would later utilize in his crusade as the Arrow). Slade was later injected with an experimental Mirakuru serum after a near-fatal accident and embarked on a crusade of vengeance against Anthony Ivo for killing Shado. Slade swore vengeance against Oliver as well upon learning that he chose to save Sara Lance over Shado, a woman he supposedly loved. During a climactic battle aboard the Amazo, Oliver presumably killed Slade after stabbing an arrow into his right eye. However, Slade survived and returned five years later as the mercenary "Deathstroke", intending to take away everything and everyone Oliver held dear as vengeance for the events that transpired on Lian Yu. Working with Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev, Slade gathered an army and launched an all-out assault on Starling City, murdering Moira Queen in his blood lust. However, his plan ultimately failed, as he was cured of the Mirakuru and subsequently imprisoned in an A.R.G.U.S. facility back on Lian Yu, where he currently remains. In one potential timeline, Slade eventually escaped Lian Yu, and fathered a son named Grant Wilson, who would take up his father's mantle as Deathstroke." (http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Slade) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Slade Wilson aka "Deathstroke" Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Classification: Mercenary, former ASIS agent Age: 46 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability and Reflexes, Expert Hand-To-Hand combatant and Swordsman, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Tactician, Stickfighting, Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery | All stats enhanced to Superhuman level, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Green Arrow) | Wall level (Much stronger than Green Arrow and the rest of Team Arrow. Superior to Roy, who punched a hole through a container that no-sold Oliver Queen's explosive arrows) Speed: Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Green Arrow. Fought on par with Billy Wintergreen who can catch an arrow at point blank) | Supersonic (Can casually deflect arrows with his sword) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can snap a rifle in half) | At least Class 5, likely Class 10 (Should be comparable to Cyrus Gold. Comparable to other Mirakaku soldiers, and one of them was able to lift a car) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Oliver who survived hits from Mirakuru soldiers) | Wall level (Should be at least comparable to Cyrus Gold, whose flesh is almost as dense as common concrete, was confident that he could survive a TNT explosion) Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with a handgun Standard Equipment: Deathstroke costume (with a body armor) and mask, sword, sidearm. Intelligence: '''High, Master strategist. '''Note: Base | With Mirakuru Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:TV Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Staff Users Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Spies Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9